


Why is our child on the roof

by the1nerdygeek



Series: Promts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Olicity babies being adventurous





	Why is our child on the roof

Oliver’s day had been exhausting, as he loosened his tie he smiled knowing when he got home Felicity and their beautiful daughter Elizabeth (Ellie for short) would be waiting for him. As he pulled into the driveway and got out of his car he thought he could hear Felicity shouting from the back yard. He rushed through the house and found her in the back yard screaming to the heavens  
“Elizabeth Moira Queen you get back in the house this instant” Oliver whips his head around to see his three year old daughter sitting on the roof waving down to him. He smiles to Felicity  
“Why is our child on the roof” he asks conversationally, Felicity glares at him.  
“I don’t think so Mister, when she’s on the roof she’s your daughter” she says placing her hands on her hips. Oliver chuckles and she smacks him “you will take this seriously Oliver she could fall and hurt herself” Oliver sobers nodding at his wife  
“I’ll go get her” He says running into the house and up the stairs.

As he approaches the window Ellie escaped from he can hear her giggling and calling down to Felicity, Oliver easily climbs out the window onto the roof. When Ellie sees him she quickly crawls over to him  
“Daddy” Oliver quickly grabs her pulling her into his chest after a brief hug, he pulls her back  
“Ellie are you supposed to be on the roof” he asks breaking out his serious dad tone. The little girl looks down at her hands  
“No” she says sadly “but Daddy Frisbee” she says turning to point at the bright green Frisbee sitting on the roof.  
“No Buts Ellie the roof is no place for little girls you scared me and your mother” Oliver says  
“No scared Daddy I stay low” she says hunkering down. Oliver shakes his head this is what he gets for letting her hang out with Sara “Still you know you're not supposed to be playing up here” the little girl nods  
“I sorry” She says looking up at him with her big blue eyes Oliver smiles down  
“Let go say sorry to Mommy to okay” she nods vigorously as Oliver carries her inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I swear Ellie if you don’t get your butt back in this house right now I’m going to take away your tablet” Oliver frowns as he tosses his keys into the bowl by the door, he takes the stairs two at a time reaching his wife in no time. Felicity is leaning out their bedroom window he approaches slowly trying not to startle her but failing miserably, as she backs out of the window frame she jumps banging her head.“This is all your fault I told you we should have welded the screen in place but you said she wouldn’t do it again, the you had the brilliant idea of putting her in gymnastics, which she is so so good at and I’m not suggesting we make her stop but she’s so fast and bendy. Just go get you daughter” Felicity flares her hands in frustration walking out of the room. Oliver chuckles removing the jacket he had worn to work and climbing out onto the roof to see Elli sitting just out of reach knees pulled up to her chin.

“Hey sweetheart” Oliver says taking a seat next to his now 6-year-old “you know we really shouldn’t make a habit out of this or your mother's going to have a heart attack.” Ellie doesn’t respond just continues to stare out into the backyard Oliver frowns “Ellie sweetheart what's wrong” Oliver says softly placing a hand on her back, he can feel the hitch in her breathing as she begins to cry. Oliver pulls her into his lap and she quickly latches onto him sobbing into his neck as he rubs circles on her back trying to calm her, as he looks around he can see felicity stick her head out of the window eyebrows raised in confusion. Oliver shakes his head he had no idea what was going on he scoots closer to the widow so Felicity could hear what was going on  
“Ellie sweetheart I need you to calm down so we can talk, I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong” Oliver says attempting to pull Elli away so they could talk but she refused to let go hand balled into his shirt. The little girl’s sobs where slowing though so Oliver let her be  
“Trevor says when parents have a new baby they stop loving their first kid as much I don’t want you and mommy to love me any less” Ellie says into her father’s shoulder he sobs beginning again. Oliver holds her tight shake his head and taking a mental note to have a conversation with Trevor’s parents.  
“Ellie sweetheart you don’t need to worry about that…” Oliver begins only to be cut off  
“but Daddy I heard mommy talking to Auntie Thea and she said she was going to have a baby and when the baby comes your not going to love me any more” the little girl wails. Oliver turns to Felicity whose head is still sticking out of the window, she smiles nodding in confirmation Oliver beams back at her then turns back to their daughter.  
“Ellie I need you to listen okay” he says pulling her from his chest and looking her in the eye “Trevor is wrong that’s not how love works you don’t run out, when new people come into your life you can love them without lessening you love for anyone else.”  
“but how Daddy” She whines Oliver sputters unsure how to answer  
“It's easy Ellie when someone loves you they give you some of their love so then you have more to give to others so when the new baby comes we’ll be able to love them because they’ll love us” Felicity chimes in from the window. Ellie seems to think this over for a while then smiles up at Oliver  
“can we have pancakes for dinner” she says Oliver and Felicity both laugh in relief  
“sure sweetheart” Oliver says climbing back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You look like hell man” Dig says as Oliver enters the gym to work out, Oliver flips the other man off  
“Ellie brought home a stomach bug from school which she ever so nicely shared with Tommy and Felicity so our house has been a bit of a nightmare” Oliver answers rolling his shoulder and starting his warm up.  
“count you self lucky you escaped man” John says  
“don’t I know it” Oliver says just as his phone begins to ring he rushes over to pick it up “Felicity” he says  
“you need to come home and get your daughter off the roof before your son gets any bright ideas” Felicity says Oliver can hear the TV on in the background playing one of the kids shows Tommy loves.  
“Keep him distracted I’ll be right there” Oliver hangs up “sorry John rain check Ellie’s on the roof again”  
“you need to bar the windows man” Dig calls after him laughing.

When Oliver pulls his bike into the driveway he can see Felicity and Tommy play on the concrete with sidewalk chalk the little boy runs full out at Oliver as soon as he’s off the bike “DADDY” the 2-year-old shouts as Oliver picks him up.  
“hi buddy, are you being good for mommy” Tommy nods vigorously and Oliver smiles  
“Ellie no play” the little boy pouts at Oliver  
“why don’t I go up and see if she wants to come play” Oliver offers putting Tommy down next to Felicity while depositing a kiss on her forehead.  
“I swear Oliver this is it I’m nailing all the windows down I mean at this point I’m not worried about her but Tommy is more adventurous” Oliver nods squeezing Felicity’s shoulder and heading inside.  
Once inside the house he sighs heavily dropping his bag on the floor before heading upstairs and climbing out the window to see his daughter laying on the roof watching the sky.  
“Hi Dad” she says as Oliver approaches  
“Ellie” Oliver responds laying back next to her “you can’t keep doing this now that Tommy is walking he might come out here and get hurt” Ellie bolts up looking down panicked at her Dad  
“I’m sorry dad I didn’t think about that” Oliver sits up  
“it’s okay but this will have to be our last rooftop conversation okay” Ellie nods her agreement.  
“Dad are you the Green Arrow” Ellie asks through Oliver for a loop he stares at his daughter in disbelief “it's okay if you are I just want to know if my dad really is a superhero” she shrugs looking back up to the sky. Oliver hesitates for a minute before answering  
“yes I am the green Arrow but I don’t think I wouldn’t call myself a super Hero” she says Elli shrugs  
“you save people and keep the city safe that makes you a hero to me” Ellie says moving over to cuddle into Oliver’s side.  
“what I do is very dangerous Ellie but I don’t want you to give it too much thought I make sure I’m very careful” Oliver says planting a kiss on her head. Ellie nods  
“okay daddy you stay safe arrowing and I’ll safe off the roof” Oliver chuckles  
“good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> comment if that's your thing  
> future prompts welcome


End file.
